Frost Joke
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Sasuke and Kiba are friends, and Sasuke knew Kiba loves his pet dog. But what if something unexpected happened to Kiba’s dog? Would Sasuke know what to do to mend his friend’s anguish? Another wild try for Naruto fic without Naru. SasukeKiba & Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the anime nor the character, same goes to Sasuke and even with Kiba. I wanted to own the said three but badly they are already taken.

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi and Romance because the latter complements the former. Be prepared for suggestive themes, language, OOC and non-con too. Having doubts if you can handle such things? Two words, don't read.

**Pairing:** Sasuke-Kiba (just wanna try this challenge pairing)

Bwryan: Truth is, my brother had lost a bet against me. This is his punishment.

Oh brother, give me break.

Bwryan: I will if you get on with the story, Brian dear.

Damn manipulator! I can't believe I'm doing this. I wished I haven't done that bet.

Bwryan: See, you could catch him in his words that he had lost.

Shut up! You are not allowed to talk too much to my readers!

Bwryan: Uh-ho! I think you had forgotten another part of the deal.

And that would be?

Bwryan: If I won, aside from making this fan fic; I'll be your resident muse, inspirer and lastly but very important, I'll be your first critic.

Ouch! This isn't supposed to be happening. And I'd rather have my best buddy to be my first critic than you, my _beloved_ brother.

Bwryan: I resent your tone there on "beloved" and who's that best buddy of yours?

I don't owe you any explanation.

Bwryan: My touchy are we. Does he wear glasses? Is he a year older than you? And oh, he doesn't happen to be a bit taller than you and his name not starting in letter B?

What the… How'd you?

Bwryan: I won't be your brother if I don't know lots of things about you. Now get on with the story. You surely don't want your readers to know more, do you?

Am I that bad to be punished to have a brother like him?

**Summary:** Sasuke and Kiba are friends, and Sasuke knew Kiba loves his pet dog. But what if something unexpected happened to Kiba's dog? Would Sasuke know what to do to mend his friend's anguish?

**Title:** Frost Joke

* * *

"Come here buddy! Good boy!" Kiba patted his pet as it retrieved him the stick. Both master and pet have been playing on the front lawn.

"You two are playing again?" A voice was heard behind Kiba and Kiba's pet dog waggled its tail and stuck its tongue out. Then Kiba spun around to see who it was.

"Sasuke!"

"You seemed surprised Kiba, you expecting somebody else?" Sasuke inquired, his voice had some trails of something Kiba was unsure of.

"Uh… no! Are we going?" Kiba asked, sounding a bit silly.

"We should get moving or we'll be late for school." Sasuke replied as he headed outside the fence. Kiba followed him and his dog followed too.

"It seemed that somebody's trailing you Kiba." Sasuke informed his friend.

"Eh? Where?" Kiba asked as he gazed behind himself.

"Down there." Sasuke replied as he pointed downwards.

"Buddy!" Kiba exclaimed as his dog wiggled its tail. "Sorry buddy but you have to stay here, I'm going to school". Then his pet gave a pout look.

"I'm really sorry buddy but don't worry, I'll hurry back home and Sasuke would also play with us too." Kiba explained to his dog and as if his dog understood him it responded with a bark.

"What! Don't comprise me with that alibi of yours Kiba!" Sasuke explained.

"Come on Sasuke, the dog likes you." And the dog barked again for reinforcement. "See?"

Sasuke just shrugged and made some actions telling Kiba that they would really be late if they don't start moving. Kiba patted his pet for the last time and then joined Sasuke on the other side of the road. His pet had just stood there on Kiba's front lawn starring at the two's retreating figure.

They had made it to school just before homeroom. Then Iruka had come in and done some roll call and the rest of the day seemed to be as usual.

During lunchtime, Kiba meet Sasuke to confirm if Sasuke would really meant to go to his place and play with the dog. Sasuke just gave him a "Whatever." And when Kiba tried to press the issue, Sasuke just gave him another shrug before joining Naruto and Sakura for lunch. Kiba on the other hand, took the opposite way carrying a smile on his face.

By dismissal, Kiba didn't see Sasuke anywhere. He then told himself that for Sasuke, "Whatever" means "No" and shrugging is a less rude way of saying "Can't you understand? I said NO!"

Kiba let out a sigh and then headed towards his locker to dispose things that he doesn't need for the weekend. He only got one homework to do and it was one of his fortes, Biology. Kiba's mind was flying away from reality on what to write on his essay assignment when a familiar voice brought him back to his senses.

"So how long would it really take you to walk from our classroom down here to our lockers?" Sasuke asked, he was leaning against Kiba's locker and with an expression that spoke "Thank goodness there was a locker here to lean on or I might have had collapsed from waiting you for so long."

"Err… I thought… you weren't coming." Kiba asked. He doesn't know whether he would be surprised to see Sasuke here waiting for him or would rant at Sasuke of not telling him directly that he would go, so he had to look all over place for him.

"I did give me you my word, right?" Sasuke inquired.

"But you have just said whateve… never mind. Let me just grab some stuff that I would need for the weekend." Kiba explained.

Then after that the two sauntered off towards Kiba's place. But just before they could leave the school's premises, Naruto's voice was billowing with the wind as he called Sasuke and so the teen had halted from walking to face the vexing blond.

"Sasuke I thought I wouldn't catch you." Naruto said in between pants.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit indifferent. Kiba had just noted Sasuke's tone.

"Wanna come? Let's practice; Sakura said I should invite you, besides I have improved in one technique." Naruto said proudly.

"Hmph! I have better things to do Naruto, invite me when you have improved in everything, maybe in that time I might accept your invitation. Let's go Kiba." Sasuke said sharply and then started to walk again.

"Kiba just gave a look at Naruto then seeing Sasuke had started to walk, he followed the dark haired teen.

Naruto had blown some air out loudly, "He thinks he's that good. I'll show him."

"Don't you think you are a bit rude there, Sasuke?" Kiba asked, a little unsure if it was a good question to ask.

"Don't worry about him; he's often times too annoying for everyone and besides knowing that his like a dimwit, he'll take it as a challenge." Sasuke explained to which Kiba had nodded.

When they reach Kiba's front lawn, Kiba's pet dog rushed towards them.

"No!"

There were some screeching sounds at first, then followed by a car desperately running away.

For Kiba, everything had happened in a blur.

Then Kiba saw his pet, lying limp in the middle of the road, motionless, and bloody all over.

"This can't be happening! No! Buddy!" Kiba dashed towards his pet. Sasuke just followed.

"No! Please… don't…. please… NOOO!" Kiba squealed as he shook the dog desperately, tears following down his cheeks unconsciously.

Sasuke moved towards Kiba's back. And had put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Stilling his friend who had already broke down and sobbed.

A couple of moments later.

Kiba woke up and found himself inside his bedroom lying on his bed, the covers up to his waist. He pulled himself to a sitting position. Then the bedroom came open and Sasuke being from the waistline upwards naked came to view. Kiba thought it was just a dream but when Sasuke started to spoke, he was convinced that this was real.

"Good, you are awake." Sasuke said starring blankly onto Kiba.

It was just then that Kiba realized that he was totally naked if not for the blanket providing him cover. Kiba blushed and looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked a bit. "I took your clothes off due to the bloodstains; I had some on my shirt too. They are in the washing machine now."

"I see… so it is not a dream then…"

"Sorry, but I decided to burry him when you passed out." Sasuke said feeling sorry for his friend.

"It's okay; I don't think I could bear burying him. Thanks." Kiba said dully. Sasuke had just nodded.

"It's already nighttime, I made some supper, do you want to eat?" Sasuke offered.

"No, I'd rather take a bath." Kiba said as he tried to stand up but he felt pain bolting upwards to his brain. And before he hit the solid floor, Sasuke managed to catch him.

"Don't push yourself."

"My leg!"

"You hurt yourself when you dashed to save you're dog. You were too caught up with your emotion on that time so I guessed you didn't realize. I have only seen it when I took your clothes off." Sasuke elucidated. "I'll help you."

Then Sasuke took Kiba inside the bathroom.

"Shower or tub?" Sasuke inquired.

"Shower's fine." Kiba answered, a bit embarrassed but Sasuke didn't mind. And so Sasuke turned the knob to let the water out.

Sasuke rubbed Kiba's back with the soap, then to Kiba's chest, neck and shoulders. Then down to Kiba's arms. Kiba can't believe that this was happening, not even on his wildest of dreams. He had just wished that he had enough sanity to keep himself.

Then the feeling went stronger when Sasuke started to rub Kiba's washboard abdomen. Kiba let out a gasp, to which Sasuke was delighted to hear. Sasuke then carried on, rubbing his hands against the heated skin of Kiba. Sasuke's hands sauntered off downwards, onto Kiba's cock. There Kiba had lost it all. Kiba let out a loud gasp. Sasuke on the other hand, continued to tease the now hardening cock. Kiba pulled Sasuke closer to him. Now two of them are under the stream of the water. Sasuke took hold of Kiba's cock firmly and started to stroke him. Kiba moaned Sasuke's name passionately onto Sasuke's ear, as he desperately unbuttoned Sasuke's pants.

Kiba had managed to undo the zippers of Sasuke's pants but before he could thug them down, Sasuke pushed him against the wall. Sasuke then kneeled in the middle of Kiba's leg and without warning took the full length of Kiba's. Kiba moaned loudly again, the feeling was too intense for him, his fingers intertwining with Sasuke's wet dark mop of hair. Sasuke continued to suck as he teased the tip of Kiba's cock with his tongue. He could feel the pressure building inside him and he tried to motion Sasuke about it but the other seemed not to care. In fact, Sasuke even sucked harder and lapping his tongue more passionately. The pressure was too much for Kiba to contain; he gripped Sasuke's hair tightly as he came into the wet hot cavern of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed Kiba's seed greedily. And continued to do what he was doing until pleasure bordered pain, and Kiba had to push Sasuke away.

A bit breathless, Sasuke was wet and seating on the tiled floor. He looked so hot and seductive. Kiba crawled onto Sasuke's thighs and finally able to remove Sasuke's pants. He did not wait any second longer for he quickly took Sasuke's cock into his mouth and sucked assertively. Sasuke never felt so intense in his entire life. When Kiba could feel some traces of bitter-saltiness on his mouth, Sasuke quickly withdrew himself from the Kiba's mouth. The other was a bit unsatisfied.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet." Sasuke assured Kiba and ushered Kiba to stand up.

Sasuke positioned himself behind Kiba and held him. Then Sasuke slowly went inside. They started slow and then picking up some pace. Then they went a bit faster and faster, and then they both found themselves screaming and moaning each other's name. Sasuke could feel the muscle around his cock clamp even stronger as he grazed on some bundle of nerves and hitting the sweet spot. Both are getting drowned in the ocean of passion and intenseness of what they are doing. Sasuke held Kiba even firmer as he reached the climax, along with him; Kiba came for the second time not even touching himself.

Both felt weary but still manage to finish the bath which both of them took together. Kiba was lying onto Sasuke's chest caressing the toned muscles as Sasuke held Kiba tightly.

"You are not alone now, Kiba. So don't be sad because you have me." Sasuke said to him with warmth.

"Thanks for being there Sasuke." Kiba rejoined.

"Now are you hungry?" Sasuke inquired. Kiba had just nodded.

"Come on; let's go to the kitchen..." Sasuke stood up and offered a hand for Kiba to reach. Then when Kiba opened the door of the bedroom, a familiar dog greeted their sight. It was alive with its wiggly tail and playful attitude.

"Buddy!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Sasuke shook his head. Then he realized there was something tied on the collar of the dog. He got it and it was a note.

HA HA HA! Fooled ya there Sasuke! I told ya I had improved.

Sasuke crumpled the note. He wanted to tell Kiba it was Naruto who had tricked them but seeing Kiba happy because he's pet dog was more than okay, he decided not to tell him and had decided to return the trick back to Naruto so other time.

"What was it?" Kiba asked carrying the dog in his arms.

"Nothing… just trash… Come on let's eat."

"Sure."

**End****

* * *

**

Bwryan: Ooh! Neat story there.

Did I please my brother?

Bwryan: Hmm… I don't know…

Darn you! Just say it! Admit it!

Bwryan: It's hard to say, why not ask your readers for some views? Shall I do honor?

Have it your way.

Bwryan: Thanks. Please do express your views regarding this fic, please be nice, his younger than me. And don't be afraid to rant him if you want a sequel or something like that, I'll be on your side.

What's that suppose to mean?

Bwryan: See ya next time guys.


End file.
